Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles - (ur. 1 lutego 1994r.) wokalista boysbandu One Direction. Najmłodszy członek grupy. Wczesne Lata thumb|left|150px|Harry w szkole Harry urodził się 1 lutego w Holmes Chapel,Cheshire w Anglii. Ma starszą siostrę, Gemma. Gdy Harry miał siedem lat, jego rodzice rozwiedli się. Jego matka ponownie wyszła za mąż na początku czerwca 2013 roku za Twist'a Robin'a. Jako dziecko Harry kochał śpiew. Jego idolem był Elvis Presley. Harry mieszkał w Holmes Chapel. Kariera Muzyczna thumb|192px|Harry w programie "X Factor" Harry w wieku 12 lat,był wokalistą zespołu "White Eskimo". Członkami zespołu byli: Hayd Morris (gitarzysta), Nick Clough (gitarzysta basowy) oraz Will Sweeney (perkusista). Doszli razem daleko. Brali udział w "Bitwie Kapel". Zespół wygrał konkurs, i dzięki temu Harry zdał sobię sprawę z tego, że kocha muzykę i chciałby to robić w przyszłości.Gdy Harry miał 16 lat zdecydować się pójść na casting do "X Factor". Było to w roku 2010 oraz chciał usłyszeć profesjonalną opinię na temat jego śpiewu, ponieważ do tego czasu jedyną znaną mu "ekspertką" od śpiewu była jego... mama. Harry zaśpiewał "Isn't She Lovely" i otrzymał same pozytywne opinie od Simon'a Cowell'a i Nicole Sherzinger, Louis Walsh miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy Harry był gotowy aby przejść do konkursu. Na Bootcamp Harry zaśpiewał "Stop Crying Your Heart Out", niestety jurorom nie spodobał się jego występ, ale stwierdzili, że Hazza jest zbyt dobry aby opuścić program, więc dołoączyli go do One Direction. thumb|left|220px|Harry z mamą i siostrą Życie Prywayne Rodzina Harry jest bardzo przywiązany do swojej mamy, Anne, oraz swojej siostry Gemmy. Zrobił sobie nawet kilka tatuaży zadedykowanych dla nich, co pokazuje jak jest przywiązany do rodziny. Harry ssc shamrock.png Harry sncl.png Harry screw.png Harry pingu.png Harry padlock.png Harry packers g.png Harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg Harry key.png Harry iced gem.png Harry hi.png Harry heart.png Harry hanger.png Harry gemma.png Harry comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png Harry birdcage.png Harry aquarius.png Harry ankle tattoos.png Harry a.png Harry 99p.png Harry 17black.png Harry swallows.png Kariera solowa/dyskografia Kariera solowa Gdy chłopaki potwierdzili w 2015 roku, że przerwa zacznie się od nowego roku, wszyscy poszli swoimi kierunkami, natomiast Harry poszedł w kierunku nagrywania debiutanckiej płyty i szykowania się do trasy koncertowej, Harry Styles: Live On Tour, która zacznie się we wrześniu 2017 roku, a skończy się w lipcu 2018 roku. W czerwcu 2016 roku magazyn Billboard potwierdził też, że podpisał on kontrakt z wytwórnią Columbia Records. 25 marca 2017 w telewizjach brytyjskich pojawiło się potwierdzenie jego singla debiutanckiego, a 31 marca potwierdził tytuł (Sign Of The Times) i okładkę. 7 kwietnia 2017 singiel został wydany na każdej platformie muzycznej, oraz też YouTube'ie, oraz złamał rekord Adele z "Hello" na iTunes. Piosenka zdetronizowała singiel Ed'a Sheeran'a, Shape of You po 13 tygodniach po wejściu na miejsce pierwsze u Wielkiej Brytanii. Singiel był też na miejscu 4 w notowaniu Billboard Hot 100. Oficjalna promocja singla zaczęła się udziałem Styles'a w programie Saturday Night Live, w którym towarzyszył mu Jimmy Fallon. Harry wystąpił w dwóch skeczach oraz zaprezentował nową piosenkę ze swojego albumu, Ever Since New York. Przed występem w programie potwierdził też na swoim Instagramie i Twitterze datę wydania debiutanckiego albumu (Harry Styles). Album został wydany 12 maja 2017 roku, też dotarł do Top 10-tek innych krajów, oraz zadebiutował na miejscu pierwszym w USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, czy Australii. Oprócz kariery muzycznej, Harry wystąpił w filmie Christophera Nolana, pt. Dunkierka, którego akcja rozgrywa się podczas II wojny światowej. Dyskografia Single promocyjne Inne notowane piosenki Ciekawostki * Jako dziecko miał blond włosy. * Jego znak zodiaku to Wodnik. * W 2014 wspierał kampanię HeForShe. * Jest fanem Manchester United i Green Bay Packers. * Ma drugi, najbardziej podawany dalej tweet w 2016 roku. * W 2016 roku założył własną wytwórnię, Erskine Records. Galeria Osobny artykuł: Harry Styles/galeria Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:One Direction Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Muzycy